Twilen Alight
by Mikan101
Summary: A mix between Twilight and Gakuen Alice, Mikan finds herself at Forks only to discover Natsume and his vampiric family.
1. Arriving in Forks

**Blinded by you!**

**Made by me! Mikan1o1. Twilight Theme ***

**Enjoy! XD U will never get this. ***

* * *

**I do not own Gakuen Alice and that goes for everybody else on Fan Fiction.**

**Dear Mikan,**

**I am sorry to say that I am going to be gone for a while.**

**Maybe in a few years I will see you again.**

**Your Dearest Friend**

**Hotaru Imai **

…**.........................................................**

Of course Mikan had no intentions to be this way.

Of course Mikan never asked to have something she didn't want.

Of course Mikan was going to be like this everyday for the rest of her life.

The never ending negatives never ended. Mikan hoped school would be a more positive effect on her ever since Hotaru left.

Mikan's friend forever.

When Mikan received this note, it made her head spin. A thousand words popped into her mind all at once.

But she wasn't here for that now. In fact, this is a story about how one effect could lead to another.

Mikan gazed at the sky. The clouds tightly hugged the it as she lay in the grass of her new school.

The school bell rang, a noise she hadn't heard , it seems, for a long time.

Mikan bit her lip as she struggled to get off of her butt and stand up.

The class started and she was to be introduced by the teacher, to her class mates.

" Everyone, I would like you to meet Miss Mikan Sakura! Please make her feel welcome."

Seriously.

Were all teachers this gay?

She was seated next to Natsume Hyuga.

He. Looked. Like. He. Was. About. To. Have. A. HEART ATTACK.

What was with this guy? He looked like he wanted to leave as soon as I sat down.

Mikan's POV

I couldn't help but gaze over at Natsume's direction. His raven colored hair was a little messy, and his crimson eyes made me sweat drop.

The problem was , that he was glaring at me. As if he wanted me to leave. I was glad the bell rang. Only for a little though, because we had gym.

Gym was probably the worst subject ever. But after today, many know not to pass me the ball.

I walked into the main office, overhearing an argument. Apparently , someone wanted to change classes.

End POV

Natsume argued until I noticed his eyes glanced over at my direction.

"I can see that it's impossible." He left without trying to look at me.

I had no idea why I was thinking of this boy. He seemed so random, yet so proper.

It mad my heart spin a thousand times. As I glanced at him, he was staring at me, leaning against his Silver Volvo. He was about three cars down.

My heart skipped a beat.

As I was getting my things, I heard a car screeching it's brakes. I felt my pulse stop.

As I whirled around to see what happened, I saw a car swiveling toward me.

As it was about to hit me, Natsume came and stopped the car with his bare hand. The car had a dent in it, and his hand was securely around my waist. He stared at me, then left.

When I finally caught my breath, I stood up and noticed an ambulance rushing in the parking lot.

I looked around.

Natsume was gone.

OK!

Hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter is called Hospital Frustration.

I LOVE TWILIGHT AND GAKUEN ALICE!


	2. Hospital Frustration

Blinded by you!

All new chapter!!!!! Hospital Frustration

* * *

I was in the ambulance now, looking out the window.

I've already decided I didn't like Forks. We arrived in the hospital.

Now Yuu, the guy who almost ran over me, was already pleading for forgiveness.

Haven't I had enough pain today? And to make matters even worse,

Natsume was here.

I reassured Yuu about the incident. Dr. Hyuga, better know as Carlisle, came in.

Natsume's adopted father, could barely pass for 30.

Natsume was still explaining how I hit my head hard, or so he says. The problem was

that I needed to talk to him, as soon as possible. He wasn't standing next to me, and he got to me in a second.

As I explored the spacious halls, I noticed that Edward was talking to his sister, Sumire, and his father.

Just arguing.

Suddenly, Edward glanced at me, and walked toward me. I felt my heart stop.

----------------------------ooooooooooooooooooo----------------------------

"You owe me an explanation." I was surprised at the tone of my voice, as it built a courage of it's own.

"About what?" His cold voice almost made me shiver. It was like he was hiding something.

"Well, you weren't standing next to me today."

"Nobody will believe you." His liquid eyes hardened.

" I wasn't intending to tell anyone." His crimson eyes somehow filled with relief, he walked away.

Leaving me in this somewhat lifeless hallway.

I started walking, thinking about Natsume. His crimson eyes, his messy raven hair, and his cold outlook on life.

Before I knew it, I was in the waiting room. My dad was already in there, looking at me with anxious eyes.

My dad was the first person I wanted to see.

The last person I wanted to see, was sitting next to him.

Persona.

Along with the rest of the school.

Persona wasn't really bad, it was just that he is so clingy. Like a fan boy or something.

OKAY!!!!! I WANT U GUYS TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS!!!!!

Edward = Natsume

Age: 17 for eternity Mind Reader

Somewhat harsh, but deep down inside him, he loves Mikan.

Alice = Aoi Mind Reader; Tells the future

Age: I think 19, right? Please tell me if I'm wrong.

Very happy and energetic. Loves Koko.

Rosalie = Sumire

Age: 19 tell me if i'm wrong No special powers.

Very mean to Mikan, and loves Tsubasa.

Emmet = Tsubasa

Age: 19 u know what i'm about to say No special powers.

Muscular and is almost like an over stuffed teddy bear. Oh, and he loves Sumire.

Jasper = Koko

Age:19 Controls Emotions

A liitle muscular, and very shy (WoW) Loves Alice

Jacob = Ruka

Age:16 Wer- Oops!! I can't tell u guys yet!!!

Likes Mikan;Not in a tribe; Dislikes the Cullens

Bella = Mikan

Age; 17 None!!!!

Not that cheery, but loves Natsume

Mike = Persona

Age: 17 None!!!!

Don't laugh, I tried to think of somebody

* * *

That's it!! I might introduce more people when they arrive.

Kay!!!! Bye !~!!!!!!!!!


End file.
